Glomping like a boss
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: Anniversary fanfiction. In order to found a fan club, one must apparently show their love for their idols by glomping them. Easy said, but what if your idols are bosses...?
1. A simple introduction

**Note: This story was moved from the game X-overs selection, to the Mario selection. Anything that does not match with the Mario universe, may come from this switch  
><strong>

**Ah… The first anniversary… And I still haven't finished my first large story… Oh well…**

**In order to celebrate the anniversary on this site, I sought to do something special for my fans. *As the words were spoken, dust moved from one side of the screen to other* … Okay, fine, just to celebrate it, I wanted to do something special. And then I thought of this. While I believe it might be better if the concept is used for a comic, I gonna give it a shoot anyway.**

**But while I was writing this, I thought of something. I've been complaining to myself that, while asking some other authors to do something for me, I've yet to do something for someone else. Then I realized; why not this fanfic? But what kind of plan flowed out of that? Let's first read the story, fine?**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Bowser, nor Voldemort, nor Gaston. They belong to their owners. I claim copyright on myself though.**

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater walked back and forth, like he usually did when he had nothing to do. However, he had to do something. He had just made a fan club. Not an ordinary fan club, no… Though it follows the guidelines of how to make a fan club. But that aside, it was no ordinary. The club wasn't aimed for fans of one celebrity, nor for a fictional character. Actually, the last one comes quite close, but not yet. It was not just one fictional character, but all fictional characters. All… That are a boss in some form.<p>

You hopefully hadn't hoped for something else, had you? I mean, everyone could see it coming from the very start. There's a reason he's named Boss-defeater, understood? A fitting nickname is Boss-d, though some only pick the first word, namely 'Boss'.

Out of a sudden, Boss-defeater looked furiously around himself, searching for something. When he had not found it, he looked confused at the missing object. It was then he realized himself was referenced by the narrator. In a rage, Boss-defeater suddenly attacked himself. A few fists into the face, kicks on his legs… He tried to hit himself on many painful spots, as if searching for his own weak point. Finally, he fainted out of pain. After a week since these events, Boss-defeater walked back and forth again, this time warped in bandages. That's the reason why you should not only pick the first part of his name, or this happens.

But back to the fan club. Like I said, it's for everyone and everything that has been a boss at least once. While the definition he uses comes video games, it was not only restricted to video game bosses. As such, a poster of Voldemort hung as well in the headquarters of the fan club, next to Bowser from Mario. But no one was presented in a poster like Gaston from Belle and the Beast.

What is it? You ask me where exactly those headquarters are? Simple. All you gotta do is find Boss-defeater, as he's walking back and forth before the building! What? Are you now asking me where Boss-defeater is? Tsss… You folks always… I allow you to ask me something once, but you do it twice… Give a finger to someone, and they take your hand…

But fine. However, if you dare to ask me another question again, I swear I'll find you.

What? Are you thinking I'll do something after finding you? No way, finding you is already tiring work. To kill you is just murderous for me. Even wounding you would hurt my tired legs.

But okay, let's see… Boss-defeater was in a huge place, green everywhere where the eye could look. Boss-defeater wasn't too sure why this peculiar part of the city was painted green, but that didn't matter to him. What did matter was that there were no plants in the area, which didn't really help with the strengthened greenhouse effect. His best guess was that a certain major didn't know what people meant with 'green'.

The buildings surrounding the area were quite high, but not skyscrapers. By far not. But they were high enough to be called flats. And between the quite high but not skyscrapers flats, was the headquarters of the newly founded fan club.

So newly founded, it doesn't exist yet. While the small club house was built, it had not the official name of a fan club.

And that was exactly the reason why Boss-defeater was walking back and forth in his bandages.

"I don't get it. I've got the posters, the building… What do I miss?" He wondered. No matter how many times he tried, he never got the rights to start the club. Every day he would go to the town hall, and every day he would get the message that something was lacking. Whoever stood behind the counter, he or she or it would give him a list with all the things a new fan club should do before being officially opened. By now, he had seen every single letter at least twice. Why couldn't they just say what he missed immediately, instead of forcing him to check it out himself? Sighing and annoyed, Boss-defeater took the list again to proof he had done everything he should've.

A building for the fan club. Check.

A host. Check.

What the fans are/who they worship. Check.

Affection showed for the characters through glomping them. Che-…

Boss-defeater's eyes shoot back to the beginning of the sentence. 'Affection showed for the characters through glomping them.' Why had he missed that sentence? For longer than a week, he had been trying to figure it out, and just this stupid random thing was preventing him to start?

He should've figured that it would have been random. Nothing ever made sense here in this world, to the point even the first part of this sentence didn't make sense. Somehow. He didn't know how, but it probably did.

But all he had to do, was glomp the bosses? That job would be fixed in no time. He ran as quickly as the wind, seeking his first victim… It was windless, by the way. You didn't expect him to run fast in bandages, did you?

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first chapter already… But what of the becoming chapters?<strong>

**It's quite easy. YOU, as in, the reader, may send me a suggestion of a boss I should attempt to glomp through a review. The only restriction on this, is that I won't use bosses I do not know anything off. At the Game X-overs, that amount was too limited I realized, which is why I decided to move it here, where I know a lot more of the several bosses. But just make your suggestion, okay?  
><strong>

**Before you congratulate me for my anniversary, it's not before 31 August. Which is the datum I'll end this story. Hopefully, I won't be too lazy coming weeks…**


	2. A shocking meeting

**And here's the first boss, Mr. L. He's suggested by Cloud Dreamer Girl (though I thought the suggestion would have come from someone else…). Not too much views though… I could have suspected that.**

**Well, let's read the story! **

**After the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or anything else of his series. I own myself though, and I also claim ownership on 'Luigi doesn't answer your questions'.**

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater, after a few days had passed and he finally gotten out of the bondage, finally neared the warp pipe he had wanted to enter. Thoughts of how he would glomp the bosses squirmed around in his head. That is, if he knew what glomping actually was.<p>

"Hang on a second. What's glomping anyway?" Boss-defeater asked to nobody particular, and went to an internet café. Because everything can be found on the internet! Especially on Wikipedia, even if teachers don't like the site!

He activated the computer and internet, and typed on the keyboard 'Glomp wikipedia'. Once arriving at the site, he read the following words…

* * *

><p><strong>Glomp<strong>

_A hug in the manner of a small child, similar to a bearhug but often including one or both legs as well as arms. Also a hug in which the hugger jumps and catches the victim by surprise or off-guard. Occasionally referred to as a cross between a running tackle and a bearhug._

* * *

><p>"That's all?" Boss-defeater wondered. Just a jump and a hug with all limbs? That shouldn't be too hard, though he knew he should be careful. Not everyone liked surprises… For some reason, he had the feeling as if he forgot something in his plan. Maybe something that would happen before the glomp… But he shrugged it off, and shut off the computer. He then returned to the warp pipe, and jumped in… Screaming in the process of fallingbeing sucked in. Nobody said warp pipes are pleasant!

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Authors nor OC's were seen, and that meant good news. They would either destroy the world, or be part of some kind of plot that involved the destruction of the world. Usually. Sometimes it remained limited to Bowser simply kidnapping someone. And we all know what happens if Bowser kidnaps someone. Mario comes up, usually with his brother Luigi, and beats the crap out of him. Or simply presses a button, causing Bowser to fall. Either way, the kidnapped is saved. And the process resets itself every month.<p>

Yes, it was a peaceful day, Luigi agreed with the narrator. Since the events of Luigi doesn't answer your questions, nothing too special happened.

He was reading peacefully a book. And not just a book, but a book that he had written himself. After that question session, he got tricked again into buying one of his own books. Hey, I said nothing TOO special happened, and this is not TOO special. Deal with the loophole. It was quite expensive, thus Luigi had started reading so the money wasn't completely wasted.

He could not have suspected that the bell would ring. Or who would stand behind it for that matter…

* * *

><p>It was a rather hard job to get everything. In order to make his plan succeed, he had to go through multiple dimensions which contained Floro Sprouts. Then he still needed to find some shop where he could buy one. Of course, a brainwashing sprout is not exactly something you can buy in a shop, even if it's in some weird past dimension, thus he finally had to find it in trash can.<p>

Don't ask me how he did all of the above. I, the narrator, can't know everything. He just did. But I can tell you why he would go through the trouble. After all, why do things the easy way, if you can do the hard way? Why do the hard way, when you can do the extremely hard way?

Boss-defeater patiently waited before the door. So this is where the famous brothers live… If it had been under other circumstances, he would have asked for a signature. In the corner of his eye, he saw one curtain moving… As if someone was seeing who was standing before the door. No huge problem, no one could figure out what he was planning by simply looking at him.

The door opened, revealing Luigi as the one who opened it. "No, I'm not wanting to do an interview. Now go away." Boss-defeater looked dumbfounded, as this was the last thing he had suspected what would be in his welcome greeting. He quickly regained his mind, and set his foot between the door and the doorway, preventing Luigi to close the door. Luigi was just busy figuring out why he couldn't close the door, when Boss-defeater planted the Floro Sprout on his head.

"Step 1: Done." Boss-defeater grimaced. Till he figured out he hadn't planned step 2. Luigi remained still, as if his mind was shut off. Which it probably was. But what should Boss-defeater do now? Just order random things?

"Err… Become Mr. L for the next ten minutes, then become yourself again?" Boss-defeater more asked than ordered. Lucky, that seemed to work. Boss-defeater quickly figured that out. How? Let's say getting zapped by green thunder helps out. Boss-defeater fell to the ground, injured and surprised by this reaction.

"Who are you?" Mr. L inquired, still in Luigi's clothes. Boss-defeater knew that Mr. L should be in his own clothes before glomping. Well, he had a feeling Mr. L should. "I said, who are you? And where's Dimentio? Where am I? Answer me, or I'll make you." His questions were in some form a relief for Boss-defeater. If Mr. L had been his real self, not the puppet of Count Bleck or Dimentio, this would have been more dangerous. How Boss-defeater knew about the two of them? One word: Books.

"Well, err… I found you here?" Boss-defeater responded, acting as if he had no role in this matter. It wasn't a real lie anyway, as in some way, Boss-defeater found Mr. L here. He slowly stood up, continuing to look at Mr. L so he could dodge a future attack.

"Hmm…" Mr. L seemed to think about something, not hesitating to waste time. The ten minutes would be soon over, and Boss-defeater would rather not go through the trouble of getting a Floro Sprout again. Suddenly, both of Mr. L's eyes widened. "What happened to the void?"

"_Nuts…" _Boss-defeater thought, shivering in fear. This wasn't going the right way…

"How long was I unconscious? Answer me!" Mr. L inquired, both of his hands starting to glow green. Boss-defeater staggered back, aware that any wrong move might shorten his life.

"I don't know! I just found you here!"

"That traitor Dimentio said that he would soon send the heroes on my way…" Mr. L turned around, seeing the brothers' house. He grinned, and walked inside of it.

"What have I done…?" Boss-defeater looked as Mr. L left. "I was so enthusiastic when I found out what I needed to do… That I forgot that bosses are dangerous…" He should have made sure Luigi was only at home. Now, through his actions, Mario could be killed… And that would be quite bad.

Only one option remained to do. Boss-defeater walked into the house, as sneakily as possible. He saw Mr. L, now in his masked-bandit outfit (who knew Luigi stored that outfit? And who knew Mr. L could change clothes so fast?), walking towards a door. Now would be the ideal time to glomp and prevent chaos…

With one big jump, Boss-defeater flew towards Mr. L, ready to hug him with all limbs.

That is, if Mr. L wasn't more experienced than Boss-defeater. He heard Boss-defeater coming and with a quick punch, slammed Boss-defeater onto floor, now standing near him.

"Trying to stop me?" Mr. L asked on a taunting way, while Boss-defeater cringed in pain. "Oh wait, you were trying to glomp me, weren't you?" All Boss-defeater could do, was nod. "A fanboy of mine? I should be pleased. But I've had enough trouble with all fangirls and fanboys already. Maybe I should make clear to all of you what happens when you mess with the Green Thunder!"

Boss-defeater could only watch as Mr. L's hands glowed green again. The glow became brighter and brighter, warning Boss-defeater that his life would soon be ended. Boss-defeater tried to stand up, but each time he did, Mr. L kicked him back to the ground. Was this it? The end of him?

It would have been, as Mr. L was just about to shoot thunder at him, which would mortally wound him. But, the ten minutes passed, and the Floro Sprout, hidden under Mr. L's cap, died and disappeared. Luigi recovered from the brainwashing, seeing the afraid Boss-defeater lying on the ground.

"What…? What was I doing? Oh yes, showing you the door. Err..." Luigi looked kind of awkward at his surroundings. "There." Without any single word, Boss-defeater ran for the door, on the way realizing what actually had happened. Luigi sighed, not realizing he was not wearing his normal clothes.

"What a strange fellow…" Luigi looked at the clock, seeing that it was quite late already. "I think I should wake up Mario…" He walked over to their room, walking quietly and slowly over to the sleeping Mario.

"Hey, bro… Wake up…" Mario slowly opened one eye, which was enough to open the other as he saw Mr. L standing before him.

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater scratched behind his ear. What was that scream of fear? He shrugged it off, while walking back to the warp pipe. Next time, he should be a little more careful when trying to glomp a boss…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ARGH! I'm still no good at writing details! And the flow of the words… Where is it? I hope Mr. L wasn't OOC…<strong>

**You wonder why I went this way with Mr. L? Because I wanted to be original. There are way too many stories that use Mr. L while he's in Castle Bleck…**

**Oh well, let's see what you'll suggest next! I hope to write at least three bosses…**


	3. A drawing fear

**Sorry it took a while. I was being a bit lazy… The boss of this chapter is King Boo, suggested by Elemental Queen through a PM. Why not Count Bleck, Dimentio or Bowser? The first two were from the same game as mr. L, and I wanted to use different bosses… As for Bowser, the chapter was already being written. But he may be next, or maybe not… You'll decide (not, I do, but you make the suggestion, so…) with a review. But let's just read the story, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot. The rest is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater continued walking, discussing with himself what exactly went wrong again, and who would be next. Maybe he should take a boss who is less…<p>

Scary. Or dangerous. Yeah, the dangerous one is what he should not take. And also someone for who he wouldn't need to travel too long. The unspoken Floro Sprout journey had taken much time… Night was slowly falling, meaning he could better return to the warp pipe and return home…

That is, if he knew where the warp pipe was. And it would be quite helpful as well if he knew where he was. Maybe he shouldn't have walked a random way… For now, he was hopelessly lost. To be more precise, hopelessly lost in a dark forest, in a dangerous world… Not exactly the place where one would want to be lost.

The solution to this problem would be simple. Just turn around, and return through the walked path. And so Boss-defeater did. His legs complained, already tired with all the walking. But now was not the time to rest. Not only because it was dangerous to do so in this forest, but also because he preferred more comfort than moss and trees. And it wasn't so late, was it?

A quick look at his watch revealed otherwise. It was 11 PM. Boss-defeater sighed, continuing his path anyway.

A sound. He was pretty sure he heard a sound. Not a sound of someone stepping in the woods, not leaves flying in the soft wind that was blowing, not an animal walking.

It sounded like…

Laughter. Mad laughter, of the version you would hear in horror movies before a character dies. Needless to say, but I'm still saying anyway, this got Boss-defeater quite nervous. Horror movies were scary enough, but to be in a situation that could have walked out of one?

More laughter. That really got on Boss-defeater's nerves, causing him to speed up his tempo. It was as if his legs realized the danger too, for they stopped their complaining.

Or it was because Boss-defeater ignored them, for when he thought of them again, the tiredness returned. Very helpful, indeed.

And as if tiredness and mad laughter weren't enough, Boss-defeater found himself before a road that split up. He searched for his foot prints, but neither had them. He had to figure this out on good luck.

And since when had he good luck?

It was because of that, that Boss-defeater stopped in order to decide his way. Maybe he came from the left… Or was it the right? Maybe if he wasn't wrapped up in his failure before, he would've know… It was probably the left.

No wait, the right.

Or maybe the left anyway.

No, it was the right.

It was left.

Or maybe it was right?

Boss-defeater continued thinking so long, that an unknown being got annoyed beyond understandable levels.

"YOU CAME FROM THE LEFT, OKAY!" It shouted out, causing Boss-defeater to jump up, birds waking up and flying away, and a toad that was walking in this forest as well, to head the words and taking a left road… which was off a cliff. Poor random toad, he never got much spot light in this story…

Where was I? Oh yes, I remember. Boss-defeater, after landing back on the soil of the road, to look behind him. Nothing. Except air. Should he head the words?

Of course he didn't. The shout was probably related to the laughter he had heard before. Taking the left way would obviously lead into trouble, thus he decided on the right road. Once he was far away, a boo appeared nearby the split.

"You gotta love reverse psychology…" And with laughter, it vanished once again.

Unknown that he was walking into huge disaster, Boss-defeater continued, grinning that he had seen through the plot. They dusted his foot prints away so they could lead him to some horror mansion… Ha! He was not of yesterday! The mad laughing had stopped, even more proving his point. Absolutely nothing could go wrong… Well, till he was out of the forest.

"OBJECTION!" The ground seemed to scream as Boss-defeater tripped over a random stone on the road. Muttering words and sweeping the dust of him, Boss-defeater stood up from the soil-like road. To be met with a dark presence…

A lone mansion.

"OH NO!" He screamed out, terrified by the presence of the mansion and figuring out what had happened. "I HATE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY! ESPECIALLY WHEN USED ON ME!" But all was not lost. After all, the mansion and the creepy habitants of it could not scare him if he doesn't go in. So he turned around and started walking away.

"Hey…" A whispering voice said, not heard by Boss-defeater. "He's walking away from us…"

Another responded. "I see… I'm not blind… Despite the hour, he refuses to enter our 'comfy' home… Smart child… But we're smarter. I can read him like a book. A humor book, I must say. I can hardly refrain myself from laughing at his past… Oh wait? Interesting…" The voice finally stopped, allowing the first voice to talk again.

"What's so interesting?" It asked, Boss-defeater already out of their sights.

"He seeks to glomp bosses… Say to King Boo that he'll get a hug… I'll handle the rest…" The two voices snickered, before going off to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>"Sir… This is your instinct." Boss-defeater suddenly heard while walking, and started to look around himself, searching the source of the voice.<p>

"You think I'm stupid?" Boss-defeater asked, on a rather angry tone.

"Yes." His 'instinct; replied.

"Very funny, but I know what's going on. You're a ghost, trying to get me in your mansion to scare the life out of me. Maybe figurative or literal; That's the only part I don't know. So please, instead let me continue my path. I've got something to do." Boss-defeater continued searching for the ghost, but he couldn't find it… Probably invisible or something.

"A mission to glomp bosses?" The 'instinct' said.

"Ye-… Wait, how do you know?" Boss-defeater answered and asked in surprise.

"I'm your instinct, that's why…" His 'instinct' told him.

"No, you're not. My actual instinct is telling me to get away from here as fast as possible." Boss-defeater was getting slightly annoyed by this fake instinct.

"No sir, that instinct is the ghost… He's trying to lure you to a horror house without bosses in it…" Suddenly, a ghost appeared, a humanoid looking one with a white glow.

"DAMMIT! I HATE YOU! Only you may scare others, is it not? You had to tell the victim my plan, is it not? You'll hear from this from my ghost lawyer!" And with that, the ghost flew away, leaving a dumbstruck Boss-defeater and 'instinct' behind.

"Wow… Didn't even know that was actually the case… Even with my person reading tricks…"

"Err… Well… Thanks for telling me… But I still don't believe you're my instinct." Boss-defeater said, shaking the event off his shoulders.

"Believe what you want, but I'm telling you that the mansion is a horror mansion as you think… but with a major boss in it." Rod thrown.

"Say what?" Fish caught.

"A boss… King Boo to be exactly… All you need to do is go to him, get scared slightly, and glomp him. Everyone happy." Reeling in.

"Fine. I'll go." DUN DUN DUN DUN! YOU CAUGHT BOSS-DEFEATER! … Sorry… The narrator played too many Zelda Games…

Anyway, Boss-defeater walked back to the mansion, and opened it. Was he going for the sneaky way and surprise the ghosts? Or scream it out and let them come? He considered both options as he entered…

* * *

><p>"King! A mortal entered the mansion!" A boo reported to king Boo. The location they were in was very dark. Very dark. So dark, that even the all-knowing narrator doesn't know what's supposed to be in that location.<p>

"Bwahahaha! Luigi… You may have put me in a painting, but now I'll paint your doom!" This sentence was followed by mad laughter, more mad laughter, and even more mad laughter. Till he finally calmed down.

"King? Luigi's Mansion 2 will not be released till 2012. So the mortal isn't Luigi." The boo told king Boo.

"Oh… But who is it then?" King Boo wondered, but the boo remained silent, not knowing the answer to the question either. A third boo, however, did. He first complained that he could hardly find the room, because the mansion was so big... Then he reported his warning.

"King! Someone will come to the mansion to give you a hug!"

"The someone has already arrived and what?" King Boo responded, the narrator feeling awkward that the lack of light prevents him from adding more depth to the conversation.

"A hug. So my companion told me to report to you…"

"I guess he means a glomp… Which means it is a fangirl!" King Boo concluded, but…

"I'M NOT A GIRL, UNDERSTOOD!" The shout came from the main hall, from a certain character. How he could have heard it is something I do not understand, and will never be explained, so…

And then the door went open, revealing Boss-defeater. An angry Boss-defeater. … You know what I said about 'will never be explained?' Yeah, that part. Please forget it now. He had heard because he was nearby the room.

Boss-defeater looked around himself. It was a basement, just as he had expected when he went downstairs. A few rubbles here and there… Some cupboards, some fallen over, others not… And three boos, with one looking much more scarier due his large demonic teeth, his demonic eyes and blood red crown…

All on the white ghost puffball that was named King Boo.

"Bwahaha! You've got the guts to get here, but you'll never glomp me!" King Boo exclaimed, madly laughing. Fear spread on every (non-)living creature, the normal boos and Boss-defeater taking steps backwards.

"Why… Not?" Boss-defeater said, shivering with fear. Maybe he shouldn't have opened that door so rude… Then again, he was not a girl…

"Because I make your nightmares come true! You'll never open that fan club of yours!" Mad laughter again, like a true demon.

"Wait, how do you know he wants to open a fan club?" A boo wondered.

"I'm the king of ghosts! It's expected from me to know a mortal's fears, like not opening that fan club!" More mad laughter, now joined by the boos.

Boss-defeater was currently gathering all of his courage. The King was distracted; It was now or never… No matter how scary the puffball was, he had to… After glomping, he would get as quickly as possible out of here…

With one mighty jump, Boss-defeater went for the ghost king, all of his limbs ready for the glomp…

But he jumped straight through him. As if the reader hadn't expected that from the very beginning. He fell flat on his face, but rolled over to his back. When he tried to stand up, he was stopped by King Boo, who was laughing madly again.

"I've got to say, for a boss with demonic teeth, you have a clean breath…" Boss-defeater tried to distract King Boo.

"After all the times people told us demonic bosses, we needed to take mint, I thought that I should do it for once… But now…" Boss-defeater gulped. "I really like your guts, boy. I think I would like to be reminded of it forever…" Boss-defeater gulped again. "So I'll make a painting out of you!" All boos laughed at Boss-defeater, who was lifted up by King Boo…

Hey, wait a moment…

"Hey, wait a moment. How come I jumped straight through you, but if you grab me, you are solid?" Boss-defeater wondered, wanting at least to know the answer before getting turned into a painting… However they could do that…

"Fool! I'm only solid when I want to!"

"Like right now?" Boss-defeater asked, still shivering in fear but figuring out a plan that might lead to his escape.

"Indeed… Hey, what are you…" King Boo had no time to finish that sentence, for Boss-defeater quickly punched him. King Boo flew away due the force of the impact, freeing Boss-defeater in the process. He wanted to run over to King Boo to quickly glomp him anyway, but saw that King Boo recovered and was watching him. Meaning that King Boo was probably not solid anymore. He was quickly surrounded by the boos.

"You know, if you try to attack me, you have to turn solid, or otherwise I can run straight through you… But I can attack back or glomp if you turn solid. So what's your choice?" Boss-defeater exclaimed, fear through his body but a confident smile on his face.

"I have other attacks for which I don't have to turn solid." King Boo simply replied, scaring the confident smile off Boss-defeater's face. He realized by now that he would not be able to glomp King Boo and that it was game over for him…

Or was it?

With a big scream, which caught all boos off guard, Boss-defeater ran straight through King Boo, running as fast as possible out of the mansion. He left dazed boos after, including King Boo.

One broke the silence. "That was rather… unexpected."

"Unexpected, but successful…" King Boo said with a smug grin.

"Successful?" A boo asked.

"We managed to scare a fan away… Something, almost all canon characters fail at… WE ARE SUPERIOR IN FEAR!" And then they all laughed. Till one normal boo stopped.

"Hey, you said you had a companion… What happened to him?" Then the other boo and King boo stopped. The other boo was just about to answer it, when another came through the door to the basement… With a white humanoid ghost…

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater woke up on a grass field, on the spot he had fallen asleep due tiredness. He had managed to escape the forest unharmed, but only psychical. He had failed yet again at glomping a boss… He would try one more, before giving up… He walked rather somber back to the main road, seeing a newspaper on the way. A quick look revealed to him a certain happening;<p>

_GHOSTS ARE FIGHTING OUT 'WHO MAY SCARE WHO' IN THE COURT._

* * *

><p><strong>And so another chapter ends… I will do one more suggestion, and then it's waiting for the last chapter. So if there is a boss you really want to see…<strong>

**Review now, or make your own story. Rather the first, though…**


	4. A revenging bean

**And this time, which is also the last time, we have an anonymous suggestion! Fawful, suggested by Yummie. However, there's also some credit for ThatNintendoFangirl, for the imagination for part of the chapter came forth out her suggestion. Without further outdo (except the disclaimer…), let's finish the last suggestion I'll do.**

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapter, please.**

* * *

><p>"I HAVE FREEDOM!" This shout came from the most deepest, darkest parts of the Underwhere, the place where all folks who had got a game over, or in our terms, died, were send to. Ones that had led their lives on a good way, were sent from there to the Overthere. Those that did the exact opposite…<p>

Well, they were send to the place where our freedom guy is. Bars, bars, a lot of those blocked several small cells. They didn't seem to be too strong, but they managed to keep the biggest villains from the Mario series under control. Dimentio had tried several magical tricks, Smithy had hammered a lot, the Behemoth had rammed…

But they were still captured. Forever meant to spend their ended games there, where none would reach them, except guards…

But on this day, not even guards where there. That's exactly what Fawful had waited for.

"These bars that I spit on with my sweets seeking mouth, managed to hold a bean in his lunch box, but now is the day that the spitter manages to free his bean to escape a never growing life!" Fawful exclaimed, giggling madly, knowing that nobody would hear him, except fellow captured ones. He was dressed in his famous red cape, wearing his nerdish glasses as well.

"And like a seed that flies through the wind, away from the mother plant, Fawful escaped." The still captured Dimentio sighed. But not for long. He had studied Fawful while he was escaping, and had come up on his own escape plan. But that would need to wait… For now, he had to endure Fawful's laughing.

"Now I laugh at the still captured beans, while retreating to an egg hatching place! An egg hatching place of planned doom!" And with his rather short arms, Fawful threw dust to the ground, blinding all the prisoners. Once they recovered, Fawful was no longer there…

* * *

><p>An unsuspecting Boss-defeater (of course he's unsuspecting. He doesn't have knowledge what is happening in all dimensions after all) continued his path to the east. The east, where the Darklands are. The Darklands, where Bowser lives… And his children. None of them should be underestimated, even if some people insisted to. And that was a fact, so Boss-defeater had discovered on Facebook. A 'cheap movie monster', that's what they called the koopa king. Those words would never roll out of his mouth when the evil king was near. Actually, even when the koopa king wasn't near.<p>

Why was he going there anyway? If he found it so dangerous, then why go? The answer was quite easy. That place was infested with bosses. He could easily chose one that seemed weak enough, and retreat before anyone knew he was ever near the castle. For now, he had set his aim on Lemmy Koopa, the second oldest but the… well, most insane of Bowser's children. It was also the only one that didn't want to kill, but rather play with his balls. The safest option, but how would he lure Lemmy out of the castle? Going in was impossible after all.

With a ball, of course. If he had one, that is. But he would find a shop on the way. This road had one on the way, so he had seen on a sign. But it would take hours before even getting there…

And that's when he found a sphere-like object in the grass.

* * *

><p>Fawful was giggling madly, as he set up the main computer. In the deepest, darkest part of the sewers beneath the princess' castle, that was the pla-…<p>

"Oh tale telling one, why did you use two times butter over the same bread?" Fawful interrupted the narrator. The narrator thought over what that sentence exactly meant. Maybe… Had he repeated something? Something about the 'deepest, darkest part' sounded familiar…

But he shrug it off, and continued telling. In that peculiar part of the sewers, that was where Fawful had retreated to. He would get his revenge, on the red and green man… But first, he needed to find the rests of his grand mistress back. In her darkest hour, the hour of death, he had absorbed her energy to increase her life length. But that came with a huge cost, a cost that shouldn't be paid…

For once her spirit was killed, her energy spread over the entire world. A fate worse than Fawful had gotten. A fate unworthy for her, the great Cackletta. How much Fawful hated the red and green man, for causing him to forget about her. It was only because he died, that he reminded her. That was the only good thing about dying, getting all your memories back. He would get his revenge….

But first he needed to find Cackletta's energy. And that would be quite the task, for the energy was randomly spread in all sorts of items. It would need a lot of time…

But time, he had enough of that. As long as he would stay away from the guards, that would come back to capture him again sometime, he had all the time in the worlds. And with his genius smarts, he had already made a device to track her energy… The screen showed a boy, looking confused at a ball. He looked around himself, as if searching for the owner of it. When he didn't find the person, the boy smiled and kept the ball for himself.

The computer clearly showed it. That ball contained some of her energy…

* * *

><p>The still unsuspecting Boss-defeater (Hey, he can hardly know that a villain back from the dead… Oh wait, spoilers) continued walking on his path. He had a nice ball, a yellow one with orange stars, that would be perfect for this mission. Unless a thief came to steal it, everything would finally go fine…<p>

Oh hey look, there's the thief, right on clue. A beanish with a red cape suddenly showed up, while Boss-defeater jumped back in surprise. Fear, ONCE AGAIN, showed up. It had become his annoying companion in his travel, or something.

The beanish turned around, to look at Boss-defeater. He spoke: "Boy with diet that should contain more spinach, you get asked to give that ball of delicious flavors for me."

Boss-defeater looked at the beanish, forgetting his fear in order to make room for confusion. "Wait, what did you say?"

Boss-defeater looked at the beanish, forgetting his fear in order to make room for confusion… That's what I said.

"I didn't mean you, narrator, I meant that beanish…" Well, EXCUUUUUUUUUUSE me for wanting to get some attention. Oh well, fine…

"My rotten tomato wants a throw at you for you need eat more gum, but Fawful get that ball upon demanding you, in order to hatch an egg and make a candy." Boss-defeater was even more confused, but caught on the word 'ball' and 'demanding'. He also caught on 'Fawful'. He understood that was the beanish, but something… Why did the name sound familiar? Somewhere in a book… Or movie…

"This ball?" Boss-defeater asked while getting the ball out of his pocket. "Is this yours then?"

"Fawful should not plant the seed for eating revenging candy." … Does anyone understand that? Boss-defeater didn't at least, and stared oddly at Fawful.

"This. Ball. Yours. Or. Not?" Boss-defeater asked annoyed, thinking Fawful was insane and speaking to him as if he was. Fawful got irritated as well by this huge misunderstanding. The script writer wonders whether or not Fawful speaks like he should. The narrator decided to continue with the story.

"The ball is not part of my item collection. I HAVE ANNOYANCE at our talk! I have fury!" Fawful suddenly got a gun-like item out of his robe, aiming with it at Boss-defeater. The latter was shocked, but refused to give the ball.

And that's when the lights went on. Fawful… Had he not been in that Mario and Luigi movie? Superstar Saga, or something… And was he not a boss in it? And then that sequel of the sequel… Bowser's inside story… Also a boss…

That was for later tough, for Fawful started shooting at Boss-defeater. Boss-defeater ran as quickly as possible away from his attacker, dodging most purple energy-like blasts. He hid behind a conveniently placed and unmentioned till now, rock, over thinking what he should do. What was so special about this ball anyway? Probably nothing, so why not…

"Hey! Stop firing! I'll make a deal!" Boss-defeater shouted out, and to his luck, Fawful stopped.

"What kind of apples are you offering?" Fawful inquired, blaster ready for another round of shots.

"I don't know what you want with this… But if you want it, you can have it. But only if I may glomp you."

"A deal made we!." Fawful hid the blaster under his robe, and walked over to Boss-defeater. Boss-defeater was happy. After all this time… He would finally glomp a boss and open his fan club… In his optimism, he forgot one important thing. Boss-defeater gave the ball to Fawful and was just about to jump…

When Fawful got his blaster from his robe again, and shot with it on Boss-defeater. A full hit. Boss-defeater fell on the ground, heavily wounded.

"You foolish meat! You really thought that I would like to become bean juice? Now I have you on the perfect place to give you the mustard of your doom!" He shot the blaster, the blast would kill Boss-defeater for sure…

If it wasn't for the fact that Fawful was stopped by the sudden appearances of purple goblin-like creatures. They were all in office vests, and grabbed Fawful firmly.

"Mission accomplished." Was all what they said, when again disappearing, taking Fawful with them. Fawful had hardly time to even see them… But somehow, he lost the possession of the ball, which rebounded on the grass. It stopped quickly with that.

"Got to love Deus Ex Machinas…" Boss-defeater grumbled as he stood up, slightly recovered already from the shot. He muttered some more words, before mentioning the lying ball. It was still there. All was not lost. He just would need to grab that ball, and do his original plan…

But at the moment he wanted to grab it, a turtle on two legs with a spiky yellow shell, appeared. This was Lemmy Koopa. He was balancing on a yellow ball with orange stars, holding a small wand, and moved over to the ball. In this complete process, he completely ignored Boss-defeater.

"There you were! I'll never want to lose you again, bally…" And with one swing of his wand, the ball was in Lemmy's hands. He then moved away, leaving a still unnoticed Boss-defeater behind…

This event…

Did it for him.

* * *

><p>"I have sadness…" Fawful weeped as he throw back into his prison in the Underwhere. He clenched the bars of his cell, as if the D-men would get pity and free him again.<p>

"Like a bird that was captured after flying for a few moments, Fawful was captured." Dimentio announced. "Maybe if you simply let that boy glomp you, you would have been gone before the D-men found you."

"Fawful still has to see what the man of enforced joy has to present to the customers." Fawful muttered as a annoyed response.

"Ah ha ha ha... My escape is like an idol disappointing his fans by coming much later than suggested… In another story I'll find an use for the countless fans I have..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the last chapter, folks. Well actually, the last chapter with a suggested boss. The real last chapter is already finished, but won't be posted till 31 August. So for the conclusion, you'll have to wait some more time…<strong>

… **I hate to write lines for Fawful. It's kind of fun, to write an odd sentence, but I just don't manage to write the correct version of an odd sentence… Sorry to disappoint you, Fawful fans, with this low quality dialogue.**

**Oh well, see you till 31 August…**


	5. A glomping final

**Yay! It's my anniversary! And thus, I'll give you the final chapter of this story! … Wait a sec… It's my anniversary… So shouldn't I be getting the presents instead of giving them…? Oh well, let's just finish the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim ownership on myself, the boss and the plot, but everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater walked on the soft grass in a field. His attempts to glomp… All of them had failed. What had he been thinking? Fanboys nor fangirls have ultimate power to glomp their idols. The idols could kill a fan with ease. The fandom of bosses would never come into existence…<p>

The wind blew behind his ears, crying softly as if having pity for the boy. The trees joined, their leaves whispering in the wind. But Boss-defeater sought no pity. It was his choice to try this crazy idea of glomping bosses. The rather pessimistic one… His optimistic ideals had been send to heaven. Deciding it was worthless to remain in the Mushroom Kingdom any longer, Boss-defeater walked back to the warp pipe he had once entered.

He walked through open plains, thick forests and more open plains. Never stopping to blame himself for bringing himself and sometimes others into danger. Never stopping walking. Never stopping to pause. He wanted to leave this whole stuff behind. He would sell the headquarters, and return home…

Evening slowly came, the stars shining and blinking, each trying their best to outshine the others. To get the most attention. Couples from everywhere adorned them, children asked their parents what those shiny dots were. Parents, that explained either the truth or a fantasy.

Only one did not look at the stars, nor even realizing evening fell. It was Boss-defeater. Okay, not only him, there were others as well… But it sounds nice to say it this way.

After more hours of walking, time reaching the end of the day, Boss-defeater finally came across the warp pipe. He felt no tiredness, only sadness of failure. Soon, this would be nothing more than an accident in the past…

If it hadn't been for the fact that a spot near Boss-defeater, started glowing. Stars had failed, time had failed, but randomness managed to attract Boss-defeater's thoughts to somewhere else than self-pity. He walked to it, before realizing that the glowing spot might hold danger. He walked backwards, always looking at the spot. It glowed more, and more…

The nerves felt that something was wrong, and his brain agreed. Boss-defeater started shaking in fear of what might come.

And what came, was indeed to be feared.

A head. That was what first came out of the glowing spot.

A body. The body of a human girl.

Arms. Arms that followed the body and hung rather weakly next to the body.

Legs. Legs that ended the coming of the girl, and closing the glowing spot, apparently a portal.

Boss-defeater wanted to run away, but what if the girl held no danger, but had experienced it? Instantly, he retreated behind a tree, thinking it would cover him if needed.

It wouldn't.

The girl, skin like milk, hair like the night, curves like a roller coaster… Okay, that sounds plain weird… And pervert-like… Quite noticeable curves, and when they opened, eyes of the seas, clothes of a normal girl… A short blue skirt, a white shirt, and sneakers. But the most noticeable thing, was that she hold no single flaw in her looks.

Despite Boss-defeater's cover, he was quickly spotted by the girl's eyes. In an uttermost calm voice she asked "Was it you who set me free?"

"I don't know?" Boss-defeater responded, his mind in an escape or fight state.

"THANK YOU :D" Her calmness melted like snow under the sun, but then quicker. Cheerfulness and loudness replaced it instead, to the point she even managed to say an emoticon. It sounded strange in Boss-defeater's ears. "You must've failed terribly in glomping, setting me free! :P"

"Don't remind me…" Boss-defeater said in a sad tone, which was mentioned by the girl. Who was by the way hovering.

"Don't worry. Your sadness will be quickly over once I kill you! :P" Despite she hit a rather serious subject, her eyes continued to shimmer with pure happiness.

"Wait, what? Why?" Boss-defeater staggered back, his mind deciding on fleeing.

"To prevent you from sealing me up again, duh. I tried once to glomp my idols with SUPERIOR POWERS OF RANDOMNESS, which might have reformed all universes into my ideal paradise (not that I care), but instead some odd sage sealed me up. Said that I was a dangerous 'mary sue'. No idea what she was talking about, but in order to free me from my prison one had to fail terribly at glomping. Or the prophecy went like that…" The girl explained, never once losing her cheerful blink, though at the end having a deep-thinking one.

"There's a prophecy for everything..." Boss-defeater said slightly annoyed, but more in fear of this girl.

"By the way, I'm Ryam Ues. Now let's fight. :P" She moved her arms above her head, creating a huge sphere of light. She threw it to the ground, sucking herself and Boss-defeater, who clung furiously on his tree but failed, into the newly formed portal.

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL BOSS: RYAM UES.<strong>  
><strong>OMEGA FANGIRL<strong>

Boss-defeater looked around himself. He stood on a platform, only created by light and thus glowing brightly. If he would walk too far, he would fall off it, into space. Yes, he was fighting in space and quite far from any planet or moon.

Boss-defeater realized this was a battle to death, with no escape possible. Whether he liked it or not, he had to combat this boss himself… Not only to save himself, but the world as well. Or so that girl seemed to hint at…

There was just one problem. Where was Ryam?

The question was quickly answered as, using Nintendo logic, a scream was called over the battle area.

"WE'RE IN SPAAAAAAAAAAACE! :D"

Boss-defeater quickly turned over to where the sound came, but was too late to see Ryam coming and to dodge her attack. She jumped and hugged Boss-defeater with all of her limbs, pressing his air out. Or better said, she was killing him with a glomp.

"Can't… breath…" Boss-defeater gasped for air, but his whole respiratory was blocked off by the strength of the girl. He struggled and moved, but he could not free himself from this deadly and ironic attack.

"You'll die with a hug! :P" Ryam giggled as a true evil being, a true evil girly being. She continued to hold onto him, no plans of releasing him. Boss-defeater struggled some more, till he kicked her hard in the place where the sun doesn't shine. A fatal attack on boys, but girls usually have less problems with it. It still hurt though, and she accidently released Boss-defeater while staggering back from the force of the attack. Boss-defeater immediately run away from her, always keeping her in sight. He was not planning to receive another surprise attack.

Despite the attack, the girl didn't seem to feel the pain. Instead, her girlish smile still remained on her pretty face. "Cool. A worthy opponent. AWESOME! But expect me to go easy on you, okay? :P" If her previous attack was easy, then what was hard?

"Is it really needed for us to combat?" Boss-defeater asked, fear still spreading throughout his whole body. From his legs to his hair, everyone could see what his body spelled out: fear.

"Yep! And here comes my next attack, opponent! NYAN CAT COME FORTH!" She hold her arms above her head, summoning the Nyan Cat to the battle field.

For those that do not know, the Nyan Cat is a cat, combined with a cherry Pop-tart as its main body and flies through space, leaving a trail of rainbows behind it.

With her odd mystical fangirl/Mary Sue powers, Ryam succeeded in summoning the Nyan Cat. Without any command needed, it flew straight for Boss-defeater. He saw the attack coming though, and sidestepped in order to dodge the attack. The rainbow the Nyan Cat left behind remained, as if it was a wall.

The Nyan Cat returned, planning another attack on Boss-defeater. He saw the attack coming this time too, and again sidestepped… But this time, into the rainbow wall. And that hurt. A lot. Boss-defeater fell to his knees, his legs wounded heavily. Ryam watched in amusement as the Nyan Cat came back once more. Boss-defeater had not the power to stand up and dodge the attack, and was brutally hit. He flew backwards, towards the edge of the light platform. He grunted as he landed, just a few meters more and he would have fallen off.

The Nyan Cat was not finished. While it was actually questionable why the Nyan Cat was helping Ryam, one shouldn't question it. Boss-defeater, using some of his last power, rolled over to his sides, dodging the attack in the progress. He stood up, puffing heavily. Somehow, he had to counter the Nyan Cat… But how could one counter an internet meme?

Not, that was what Boss-defeater realized too. Instead…

The Nyan Cat returned, another attack coming in. This time, Boss-defeater ran over to a spot, a spot just before Ryam. She still looked amused at the fight she was supposed to be in, but was instead the audience. A huge mistake for her. As the Nyan Cat came, Boss-defeater ran out of the way, the Nyan Cat hitting Ryam instead with full power. Ryam fell to the ground, while the Nyan Cat disappeared from the battle, taking the rainbows with it.

Yet, Ryam hold no visible scratch, unlike Boss-defeater. He had wounds and scratches everywhere, some starting to bleed despite the fact he didn't bleed before in this fanfiction. Instead, she continued giggling. "Good one, but I still ain't using my whole force on you."

_This girl is nuts. _Boss-defeater thought. As if he was trying to get her to use her full power. He merely tried to survive this whole fight. And the Nyan Cat was already powerful; what next attack would come?

"Now for the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE!" Ryam announced quite loudly.

"You're ripping off from the Random Brigade, aren't you?" Boss-defeater wondered, his mind despite his fear not hesitating to make this comment.

"Silence! I'll kill you! :P And they have the MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL." Ryam objected, before summoning the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE. How do I describe it? Err… It's a missile… with panda legs… and a squirrel tail… I think… And it's white with brown spots… Let's just say it's a missile with legs and a tail, okay?

Anyway, the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE appeared in its random form. It immediately went walking over to Boss-defeater, planning on exploding once hitting him. Boss-defeater, because of the small break he had during the talk, had some of his energy restored and started running away from it. At first, he managed to outrun it, till the missile started to run as well. Ryam again looked amused at this game of cat and mice, enjoying every moment of it.

Boss-defeater wasted his energy with all this running, causing him to slow down. And that was exactly what he didn't want; sooner or a little bit later, the PANDASQUIRRELMISSLE would hit him, which would probably kill him. He had to do something quick. Maybe a repeat of events?

He ran over to Ryam, standing before her as the missile neared him. At the moment of hitting, Boss-defeater ran out of the way again. The attack was successful and hit Ryam with full power…

If the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE didn't make that sudden turnabout towards Boss-defeater. As soon as he realized that the chase had not ended yet, he continued running. The PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE had intelligence, which was not to Boss-defeater's advantage. He had to do something else… But what?

He ran over again to Ryam, knowing very well what had happened before. The Missile was now about to hit Boss-defeater, but at the last moment he grabbed Ryam and threw her into the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE. With a large explosion, covering the whole battlefield with smoke, the PANDASQUIRRELMISSILE vanished.

But Ryam was not damaged. At all. There was not even ash on her.

"Another good one. Keep up the good work, and you'll be nearly as perfect as I am!" Ryam taunted, only to have Boss-defeater scoff at her.

"Why would I like to be perfect like you?"

"Because… I'm YOUR MOTHER!" Despite this revealing and huge plot twist, Boss-defeater's face did not change. At all. Fear remained, along with hatred for this annoying final boss.

"You look younger than me." Boss-defeater simply countered.

"Wow, can't you even appreciate a good joke?" Ryam truthfully asked at Boss-defeater.

"Well, I could if this wasn't a battle to death." Boss-defeater answered, only to see Ryam scratching on her head.

"I nearly forgot about our fight… Let's continue! :D" As soon as she said that, Boss-defeater prepared for another summoning from Ryam's side. But she never did.

"BOSS-DEFEATER, GRAB MY BOOBZ!" Ryam exclaimed, only to have Boss-defeater looking at her in full surprise, while puffing and hurt from previous attacks.

"No, I ain't a pervert…" Ryam didn't seem to hear him, only presenting her… err… you-know-what-I-am-talking-about, for all to see. When Boss-defeater continued to refuse to grab them, Ryam did so herself.

"KILLING TIME! :P" Ryam exclaimed, farting rainbows while moving uncontrollably around. Boss-defeater ducked to the ground, trying to avoid Ryam. She suddenly went straight for Boss-defeater, who rolled out of the way. He was too slow though, and Ryam's body smashed straight into him. Boss-defeater flew away due the impact, while Ryam flew upwards again. Boss-defeater landed hard on the light platform, coloring that part red. As far you can color light…

Ryam returned, still flying but not farting anymore. The rainbow was gone as well. Boss-defeater slowly stood up, the two foes looking directly into each others' eyes. They continued watching, neither of the two doing anything at all.

Then Boss-defeater ran up to Ryam, trying to punch her with his fist. She reacted by simply flying away.

"IM A' FIRIN' MAH LAZER!" Ryam suddenly screamed out, causing Boss-defeater to gasp in fear. Ryam's mouth suddenly opened very wide, and out of it came indeed a laser. It shot towards Boss-defeater, who remained stuck like a statue… But on the last moment, his senses came back and with a small jump backwards, managed to dodge the laser.

"You're good at fighting. :P" Ryam commented while her mouth returned to normal size, but she was not finished with talking yet. "If you continue, you may get cake from me. BUT THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Adding deed to the word, she started throwing cakes around. Delicious cakes… If they didn't explode when they hit the ground.

Once realizing what was happening, Boss-defeater decided to make a run for it, away from the cakes and the explosions they caused. He ran in circles on the platform, mostly managing to evade the cakes, but getting hit by some anyway. How was he going to counter this attack? He had to think while running, for Ryam apparently held an infinite and beyond amount of cakes. When another one came close, Boss-defeater, pure on instinct, punched it. The cake didn't explode; instead, it flew back to Ryam, who for the time in the whole battle, gasped out of shock. An explosion later, she was fully covered in cake.

"How could you do this to me!" Ryam inquired, pissed off because her perfect face was ruined. "You cannot stop me, for my power level is OVER 9000!"

"We're fighting, that's w-…" Boss-defeater stopped answering when he saw Ryam charging up another attack. This time it was in the form of a light sphere. Boss-defeater tried to prepare for the attack… Expecting the unexpected…

While the expected came.

"Take this for a change! :D" Ryam called out while throwing the now gigantic sphere at Boss-defeater. Boss-defeater could feel it; the power level of that sphere was over 9000 as well. Failing to dodge might kill him, he realized. He thought of running away…

But instead punched the sphere. The sphere, just like the cake from before, went straight back to Ryam. She reacted this time by punching it back to Boss-defeater; who punched it back at her. Ryam again returned the attack, and so did Boss-defeater. This process continued for a while, the sphere going faster and faster with every single hit.

The sphere went now very quickly to Boss-defeater. Too fast. It came closer and closer… Had he swung his arm now, he would be too late anyway. The sphere would hit…

But in the last moment, Boss-defeater kicked it, sending it back to Ryam. It would sure hit her by now, the speed now way too fast for any human being to hit it back…

She still did. Boss-defeater quickly swung his arm again, the sphere returning to Ryam once again.

She was too slow to hit it back, and she ended up in a big explosion. Boss-defeater ran away so not to get caught in the range of the explosion. Dust again blinded his eyes and when it faded…

Ryam was still standing. Gasping and visible in pain now, but standing. For the first time in the whole battle, Ryam became serious. Now she would use her full force. No longer would she taunt, nor joke.

"RYAM PUNCH!" Her arm covered by fire, she went straight for Boss-defeater and attempted to punch him. He dodged with ease, and retaliated by kicking her in her back. Ryam was not finished though, and punched more times, one immediately after another. Boss-defeater managed to dodge them for some more time, but then she finally got a hit, sending him flying once again.

Using the last of his energy, Boss-defeater stood up. He had to finish the battle as soon as possible… But what would be effective? The sphere hurt her a lot… But he doubted she would use it again…

"Sphere and Nigga stole my life points. So instead, all your life pointz are belong to me." Ryam then spew out red gas. Not just red gas, but life draining red gas. It soon covered the whole battle field, sipping Boss-defeater's health away and sending it over to Ryam. If he wouldn't do something quick, it was the end for him…

Using the last remnants of his power, Boss-defeater ran slowly towards Ryam. She was not giggling, but laughing madly. She did not see him coming, believing he was as good as dead. He jumped up, flying towards Ryam…

And grabbed her with all of his limbs. His legs around her back, his arms over her respective shoulders…

He was glomping her. Glomping her hard, trying to stop her breathing. She shook madly, trying to free herself from this final attack…

But she was unable to, and with one last breath…

Her head fell down, taking the red gas back inside her.

Boss-defeater let lose off her, seeing how the girl fell back to the ground… Unconsciousness or dead, it didn't matter much at the moment. Having used all of his energy, he too fell to the ground…

* * *

><p>"Hey sir, are you Boss-defeater?" A paratroopa (a koopa with wings) asks, causing Boss-defeater to wake up. He looked around himself, mentioning the fact that he was back next to the warp pipe. Boss-defeater sighed of relief, before hearing the paratroopa ask the question more urgently. He decides to answer it.<p>

"Yes… Why?"

"I'm Parakerry, and found this letter next to you. I believe I lost it when I flew through this area… But now I delivered it anyway, so off I go!" And with that, Parakerry flew away, Boss-defeater staring at him. Once he was gone, Boss-defeater sighed, but this time not of relief. It was probably hate mail from the bosses he tried to glomp before… Except probably Mr. L…

He opened it anyway, but the contents were something else, to his surprise.

'_Dear Boss-defeater,_

_We've heard of your battle against Ryam. We have no idea who that is, but according to resources you've glomped her in the end. As far as we are concerned, she was a boss battle. Your fan club was for those creatures, were it not? As a result, you have fulfilled every single requirement for your fan club, thus you may open it now. Please keep future fangirls and fanboys away from the idols though, as we fear that may bring harm to all._

_Sincerely,_

_People of the town hall of Unnamed City._

_Ps. Could you please ask the author to name the city? We don't like the jokes made about us…_

Boss-defeater read it again. And again. He had not expected this. At all. With one final fanboy scream, Boss-defeater jumped eagerly in the warp pipe, heading for the headquarters…

* * *

><p><strong>Credits (please scroll while reading)<strong>

**Plot idea  
><strong>_Boss-defeater451_

**Characters  
><strong>_Nintendo  
>Boss-defeater451<em>

**Suggestions of bosses  
><strong>_Cloud Dreamer Girl  
>Elemental Queen<br>Yummie_

**Script  
><strong>_Boss-defeater451_

**Overseer of story  
><strong>_Boss-defeater451_

**Final boss idea  
><strong>_Boss-defeater451  
>Random Internet Memes<em>

**Named way too often in the credits  
><strong>_Boss-defeater451_

**Reviewers  
><strong>_Cloud Dreamer Girl  
>Serativale<br>Catherine  
>Yummie<br>Elemental Queen  
>ThatNintendoFangirl<em>  
><em>The FinnAwesome Strikes Back<br>Dimentio713_

**Special thanks for last year  
><em>Readers<em>**  
><em><strong>Dimentio713:<strong>__ For being the first friend I have on this site. And also for reviewing Super Mario Galaxy 3.  
><em>_**Hopefaith2:**__ For your story 'A Night To Remember' inspired me to write also fanfictions and join the site. And also for the review at the start of Super Mario Galaxy 3.  
><em>_**Sparty McFly:**__ For reviewing Super Mario Galaxy 3 for some time… What happened to you?  
>Matthais123: For giving the first real critic review I ever got. Tough, the review I wrote for your story was merely a joke…<br>__**AnimeLoverAmy:**__ For your story 'Absolute lies'. It was fun writing those reviews for you.  
><em>_**ThatNintendoFangirl:**__ For our war against ChrisMSMB to get him to write 'Becoming One'. That was fun. But besides that, also other smaller things I've forgotten right now…  
><em>_**ChrisMSMB: **__For the long PM conversation we had, for HSD, for Kingdom Revolt, for Becoming One, for… Well, just a lot of things.  
><em>_**Cloud Dreamer Girl**__: For the PM conversation we have since this story started. And for the review for Super Mario Galaxy 3.  
><em>_**Elemental Queen:**__ For the Mario stories you wrote, and the replies to my reviews to them.  
><em>_**Anyone else I forgot to mention:**__ Err… Sorry? _

**The**

**End**

**?**


End file.
